


The Reconstruction of Alex Danvers

by Jagfan28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Baseball, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One shot turned two shot, Post-Reign, Prompt Fic, Useless Lesbians, post-Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagfan28/pseuds/Jagfan28
Summary: Prompt: After Alex and Maggie break up, Alex devotes herself completely to the DEO and keeping Kara safe. What she doesn't realize is that her friend Sam has always loved her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet Mercado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juliet+Mercado).



She’s running. She’s running and she’s not going to stop. At least, not until she gets her man, anyway. Well, I say man, but I really mean alien. And trust me this one isn’t fooling anyone into believing it’s a human man. His alias was literally Hugh Mann. He’s literally like if Cthulhu had a baby with an ordinary woman.

Anyway, back to the story. The ‘she’ in this situation is DEO agent Alex Danvers. She’s been investigating a string of human child kidnappings for a month straight, and now she’s finally caught her break. Well, he’s not caught… yet.

It’s raining, it’s a mid-afternoon and Alex’s legs and lungs are on fire as she chases this person of interest. They run on rooftops, down scaffolding, and across traffic until finally the guy slips on the wet pavement. Before he can react, Alex punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious. She tucks some of her short, loose auburn hair behind her ear. She flips him over and cuffs him with special alien restraints so there’s no way he can break free. She kneels into his back.

A black SUV pulls up and out steps DEO Director J’onn J’onzz. He walks up to Alex, chest sticking out, his face emotionless.

“Good work, Agent Danvers. We’ll take it from here.” He tells her.

Alex still catching her breath, “What do you mean take it from here?”

“We’ll handle the paperwork and the interrogation. You need to go home.” He replies.

She stands up as two other agents carry the alien away, “With all due respect, sir, this is my case, I’m not just gonna step back now!”

“You will Agent Danvers. You’re going to take the next week off. That’s an order.” He says, as he turns around and walks back to the SUV.

Back at the DEO, Alex is in the ladies locker room, just having stepped out of the shower and changing into some dry clothes. She pulls out and puts on a black leather jacket, an army green hoodie, a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and boots (and a bra and underwear). That’s when a certain bubbly blonde with a mean right hook comes bouncing into the room. She’s Alex’s adopted sister, Kara, dressed in her blue, red, and gold Supergirl suit.

The blonde smiles at her, “Good job tonight, Alex!”

“Not good enough.” Alex mutters under her breath.

Kara’s brow furrows, “Why do you say that?”

“J’onn took me off the kidnapping case for a week.” She answers.

“That’s fair.” Kara replies.

Alex glares at Kara, angry that her loving sister is taking J’onn’s side.

“What?!” Alex asks, a biting tone behind the question.

“Alex, sit down.” Kara gestures to one of the benches in-between the rows of lockers. Alex sits.

“You’ve been working on this case, non-stop for a month now... This past week itself, in 168 total hours, you’ve slept a total of 16. Whether you like it or not, you need a break!” Kara exclaims.

“How do you know how much I sleep?” Alex inquires.

Kara replies, “You've been sleeping in one of the beds in your office, and well, look at you! You look like death warmed over!”

Alex stands and looks in the mirror in her locker, before she sits back down.

“Ugh, fair enough, but how are they gonna close the case without me?!” Alex questions.

Kara stares at her sister intently, brows still furrowed, “This isn’t about the case is it?”

Alex looks down and away, before looking back up, “What do you mean, Kara?”

“You’re trying to drown yourself in your work to get Maggie out of your head, aren’t you?” Kara interrogates.

Alex sighs, crossing her arms, “She may have something to do with it.”

Kara groans, grabbing one of Alex’s hands, “Alex, you have to move on! I mean, correct me if I’m wrong, but weren’t you the one who ended? You have to accept your decisions and get on with your life… There’s someone out there for you, but it isn’t her and you need to come to terms with that!”

“And how do you propose I do that?” Alex inquires.

“How about meet new people for starters? Get out of your apartment… or heck, move out of your apartment because it still reminds you of her! Or how about this, whenever she suggests something, listen to your sister?” Kara advises.

“You had me until ‘listen to your sister!’” Alex jokes with a slight smirk.

Kara forces her growing smile into a smirk, “For the record, I never really liked Maggie anyway.”

Alex snorts, “Yeah, you two were definitely each other’s antithesis! You being all sunshine and rainbows and her being a hard ass, no non-sense detective. You didn’t really mesh.”

Kara chuckles, “Hey, tomorrow, Lena and I are having our game night with the rest of the Super-friends, and if you’re not there, I will go full Supergirl on you. What’d’ya say?”.

“It doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice, now does it?” Alex asks, smiling.

Kara just shrugs and smirks.

___________________________________________________

Lena sits at her desk at L-Corp, reading over stack of paperwork, when a knock suddenly sounds at the door.

“Come in!” Lena shouts, without looking up.

L-Corp CFO and Lena’s best friend, Samantha 'Sam' Arias, comes strolling through the door with a smile on her face.

“I brought you lunch! Do you want the meaty, juicy barbecue bacon cheeseburger smothered in sweet and tangy sauce with donut-sized onion rings and horseradish sauce, or the garden salad?” Sam asks, mockingly.

Lena looks up and glares daggers at her.

“Cheeseburger it is!” Sam says, smiling.

“Sam!” Lena whines, elongating the word.

Sam holds her smile and gives Lena the salad.

“So.” Sam says, pulling a chair up to Lena’s desk and sitting down.

“So?” Lena asks back.

“So, when Alex and I get married, do you think I should change my name to Danvers or Danvers-Arias… Ooh, or how about Danvarias?” Sam asks, cheekily.

Lena groans with a mouth full of salad, “Are you still on this? Sam, you know Alex isn’t ready to date yet!”

“I don’t care. She will be mine!” Sam replies.

“What are you a supervillain?” Lena asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Sam just smirks and takes a bite of the unclaimed burger.

“Anyway, I’d love to see this confidence when you’re actually talking to Alex, because since your little crush started, you’ve been nothing but tongue-tied in front of her.” Lena claims, glaring at Sam.

Sam slumps, “I can’t help it! She’s just so hot and badass and she loves Ruby like she’s her own and she saved me from Reign and… and… God, I really love this woman!”

Lena pats her on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, kiddo, I’ll talk to Kara, see if there’s some way to help you out.” Lena comforts.

Sam smiles at Lena, “Thanks, bestie! How’s that going by the way? You and Kara?”

Lena sighs and smiles, “It’s going well considering neither of us has been in a relationship with a woman before. I mean, it doesn’t help matters that she’s Supergirl, but we’re taking it slow and we’ve never been happier!”

“Well, I’m happy for both of you!” Sam says with a smile, as she pats Lena’s hand.

Sam finishes her burger and onion rings and gets up to leave when Lena says, “Hey Sam, you’re still coming to Kara’s for game night, right? I’ve heard a certain auburn-haired government agent will be there!”

Sam stops in her tracks, turns and smiles at Lena, “So, should I bring whiskey or…?”

___________________________________________________

There’s a knock at Kara’s apartment door. Lena walks over and opens it revealing Alex.

“Hey Lena!” Alex pulls her into a quick hug, before walking into the apartment.

“Hi Alex!” Lena hugs back.

Sam stands at the kitchen island in the apartment where she and Lena were talking before Alex arrived. Sam’s eyes widen at the sight of Alex. She’s not wearing or doing anything special, it’s just Alex, wearing red flannel and blue skinny jeans, yet Sam swoons anyway. 

Lena closes the door and walks back to the opposite side of the kitchen island, where Kara bounds over, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Alex sees Sam and walks over smiling, “Hey Sam!”

She pulls her into a hug as well and Sam hugs back tentatively, weak in the knees.

“Uh, h-hey Alex, l-long time, n-no see!” Sam stutters.

Alex releases Sam, Sam keeps her hand on Alex’s elbow, “Yeah, sorry, work’s just been so crazy lately!”

“Pssh, yeah right!” Kara mutters under her breath so only Lena can hear, Lena snorts.

“Hey is Rubes here?” Alex asks Sam.

Sam smiles, then frowns, “No, she’s at a friend’s tonight! Sorry.”

“Oh no, that’s a good thing, I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t here to see her mom get her ass kicked at Mario Kart!” Alex teases.

Sam feigns hurt, holding a hand to her chest, “Oh, is that how it is?”

Alex smiles, “Yep!”

“Well, I guess you don’t want this Glen Grant 1955, 50-year old Scotch, I got for you!” Sam teases back, pulling out the bottle from her bag that rests on a stool next to her.

Alex’s mouth is agape. Her eyes are wide, “Y-you bought t-this f-for m-me?”

“Yeah, well, I wanted you to feel special and appreciated, so here!” Sam smiles, handing her the bottle.

Alex pulls her into a big bear hug.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you win all the games tonight. If that means shooting Winn, I’ll do it!” Alex says, still in shock.

Winn having heard her from where he’s sitting next to James, yells, “Hey!”

Kara claps once, “All right, so we have the pizza, the pot-stickers, and the booze. Are we ready to get this game night started?”

Everyone scrambles over to the couches where everything is set up. The first game of the night is Mario Kart 8. It’s Kara, Lena, Sam, and Alex, in the first match. Kara’s Luigi, Lena’s Princess Daisy, Sam’s Princess Peach, and Alex is Mario. The game is fierce and competitive, but true to her word Alex helps to make sure Sam wins. She pushes Kara and Lena’s controllers, gets in their ways, and distracts them by any means necessary. Sam comes in first, Alex in second, Kara in third, and Lena in fourth (of the group; CPU characters finished in between their characters).

The Super-friends have an enjoyable night, despite the fact that, indeed, Sam did win every game.

At the end of the night, Lena walks Sam to the door, they open it and step out for some privacy, closing it behind them.

“So, can I officially call Alex my girlfriend now?” Sam says with a swooning smile.

Lena snorts and smiles, “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen!”

Sam looks at her with a bit of hurt in her eyes, “What? What do you mean?”

“Sam, Alex was being nice because you bought her a thousand dollar bottle of Scotch. I could see it in her body language; she just sees you as a friend.” Lena tells her, putting her hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“But she was totally flirting with me! Teasing me about kicking my ass at Mario Kart and all that!” Sam reasons.

Lena shrugs, “Friends tease each other.”

Sam groans, “Why is she such an oblivious gay?!”

“I don’t know, but if you wanna look at the glass half full, it did take about 30 years for her to realize she was an oblivious gay. Give it time, my friend!” Lena says, wrapping her arm around Sam’s shoulders.

___________________________________________________

After James and Winn leave, and with Lena in the other room, Kara and Alex stand by the kitchen island talking. Alex is intermittently sipping a beer, while Kara finishes off the last of the pot-stickers.

“So, are you glad you had the night off?” Kara asks, cautiously.

Alex sips her beer, “Meh.”

Kara glares at her, “You know you had fun, don’t give me that!”

“Yeah, OK, I had fun and I also got a thousand dollar bottle of Scotch out of it. That was pretty cool!” Alex relents.

Kara drops the pot-sticker she’s nibbling on, and shouts, “A thousand dollars?!”

Alex hums the affirmative as she sips her beer again.

“Um, Alex when I said you needed to move on from ‘She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,’ I didn’t expect you to move on that quickly!” Kara says.

Alex looks at her confused, “What do you mean?”

“Uh, clearly Samantha Arias is your sugar daddy if she’s giving you that kind of gift!” Kara explains.

Alex waves her off dismissively, “Sam’s just a friend… Albeit a friend with money, but still... She’s just being nice.”

Kara quirks an eyebrow and crosses her arms, “Really?”

Alex sighs, “Don’t get me wrong, Kara, she’s great, but she is just a friend!”

___________________________________________________

After Alex has left, Kara and Lena settle into bed. Kara’s the big spoon. 

“D’you have fun tonight?” Kara asks.

“Of course, but Alex ruined the whole thing!” Lena huffs.

Kara snorts, “Aww, babe, you’ll get them next time!”

Lena turns over in Kara’s arms, looking her in the eye, “No, no, I’m not talking about that, though that didn’t help…”

“Then what is it?” Kara asks, brows furrowed.

Lena sighs, “It’s Alex’s obliviousness to Sam. The woman is literally in love with your sister, but Alex can’t see it.”

Kara sighs, too, “Yeah, I know. They’re honestly perfect for each other, but Alex is too preoccupied with her past to think about her future… What are we gonna do?”

“She’s your sister; you deal with it!” Lena smirks.

Kara rolls her eyes, playfully, “Such the loving girlfriend!”

Lena pecks Kara on the lips, “You know it!”

Kara beams at her, “So, should we start scheming, or do you want more cuddles?”

Lena snorts, “Come on, let’s scheme!”

They sit up in bed and think of possible ways to get the two women together.

“How about the ol’ ‘double date and ditch?’ You know, we both invite one of them out and they show up, but we’re not there?” Kara asks.

“I don’t know. It’s kind of cliché isn’t it?” Lena replies.

Kara deflates a little, “What do you propose then?”

“What if we just straight up told them they should be dating? We could invite them over and have dinner and during the meal, we break the news?” Lena suggests.

Kara snaps her fingers and points her index finger up, “What if we invite Ruby, too?”

“I think Ruby, more than anyone, wants those two together… Kara, you’re a genius!” Lena hugs her.

“Right back atcha!” Kara reciprocates the hug.

___________________________________________________

Alex’s week off has officially ended and she’s back at work busting her ass. Much to her surprise, the replacement agents working the kidnapping case were, in fact, able to coax information out of the suspect.

This info has led her to the hull of an old oil tanker that’s docked at the National City Shipyards. She has her gun and flashlight out, listening, looking for any sign of the children. The ship creeks, causing Alex’s blood pressure to rise. Every little sound she hears, she thinks it’s a sign of the children. It’s nerve-wracking and disheartening all at the same time.

Finally, after searching every nook and cranny this ship has to offer, she finally hears the sound of crying. She rushes to it, opening a bulkhead, swinging it open, back against the wall (so she isn’t ambushed), and there they are. Twenty or so children, tears running down their cheeks, calling out for their mothers and fathers.

Alex gets on her comm, “I’ve found them. Get me an extraction team ASAP.”

After all the children are safely rescued, J’onn walks up to Alex for a debriefing.

“There wasn’t anyone on site. Our buddy ‘Hugh’ must’ve been working alone. I found the children deep in the hull. They were crying, sir.” She reports.

“Good work, Agent Danvers. We’ve discovered why ‘Hugh’ was kidnapping them. He says he was selling them as food to Tribblonians.” He replies.

She frowns, “Oh my God… I think I’m gonna be sick.” 

J’onn nods, solemnly, “Get back to HQ.”

“Yes, sir!” She replies.

___________________________________________________

Alex returns to the DEO. Her body is still hyped up on adrenaline. She’s ready to bash some skulls, or you know, kick ass and chew bubblegum, but forget the bubblegum.

“Winn, I need you to sweep ‘Hugh’s’ phone again and see if there’s anything we missed.” She commands.

“On it, Number Two!” He salutes.

Alex crosses her arms, “Don’t call me that.”

Winn winces, “Sorry, Agent Danvers.”

Winn types away at his keyboard, before he suddenly stops.

Alex takes notice, “What? What is it?”

“He deleted a reminder on his calendar that says he was to meet with someone. Tonight.” He informs her. “Who knew criminals kept calendars?” He mutters to himself.

“All right, inform J‘onn, I’ll get Supergirl.” She commands.

___________________________________________________

J’onn disguises himself as ‘Hugh’ and waits for the buyer to arrive, outside of the oil tanker. Alex waits, staking out the area from the roof of shipyard storage building.

“No sign yet, J’onn.” Alex speaks into her comm.

J’onn replies, “Roger that.”

Suddenly, two lights merge into one as a dark Mercedes-Maybach S 650 Sedan pulls up over the horizon.

“Scratch that, J’onn, we’ve got company.” Alex reports.

The car pulls up near J’onn and a tall, bald, almost mountain of a man dressed in a nice, tailor-made suit steps out of the driver seat. He shuts his door and walks to the back and opens the door for a shorter man, sporting dark, slicked-back hair and a short goatee, in a black trench coat to step out. The taller man shuts the door.

The shorter man, followed by the big man, walks up to J’onn.

“You have the children?” The shorter man asks.

J’onn nods, “You got what I want?”

The shorter man pulls out what looks like a metal shard with yellow lights along the edge and gives it to J’onn.

“This way.” J’onn says.

He walks back to the staircase leading to the boat, as the others follow. The three men walk up the steps and enter the ship.

Alex hops down off the roof and runs to the boat. She’s mere feet away from the staircase when the two men come running out, shooting alien blasters toward from whence they came. 

Alex steadies her gun and suddenly Supergirl flies down and lands, leaving a crater in the gravel.

The shorter man cocks his weapon, turns, and fires at Supergirl. A green projectile flies out of the gun.

Time slows down as Alex watches what happens before her eyes. Without think, she’s running to put herself in between the bullet and her sister. She takes the Kryptonite in the right side of her chest. When Supergirl sees what happens, she turns on her heat vision and blasts both criminals, knocking them unconscious, and slightly burning them.

“Alex!” Supergirl yells as she kneels down next to the woman.

“I’m fine, Supergirl, just a broken rib… or two.” Alex groans as she sits up, unzipping her shirt to reveal a Kevlar vest.

Kara hugs her, “Thanks for taking that for me!”

“Of course, but if you don’t mind, please take me to a medic.” Alex huffs out.

___________________________________________________

Alex sits in one of the hospital beds in her office. She wears at patient gown. There are bandages visible through the sides of the gown. They’re wrapped around her chest.

“Agent Danvers, you are hereby resigned to desk duty, indefinitely. You may go back into the field once your injuries are healed... With that said, get well soon, Alex.” J’onn announces.

“I’m not even gonna argue with you on this one. You know it’s bad when it hurts to breathe.” Alex huffs out small laugh.

Kara gives her the ‘worried’ face, with the crinkle between her brows, as she rubs Alex shoulder.

“Thanks again for stopping that bullet, Alex.” She says.

“Hey, what are sisters for?” Alex smiles.

Kara smiles back, “Well, as another ‘thank you,’ Lena wanted to invite you over for dinner. We were thinking about having your pizza from Momo’s. Plus, Sam and Ruby are gonna be there, as well. If you’re not up for it, that’s fine, I totally get it, but eith-...”

Alex puts a hand up to stop Kara’s rambling, “First of all, why would I not be there? Second, if it gets you to stop, I’ll be there.”

Kara smiles again, wrapping her sister up in a bone-crushing hug. She only lets go when Alex complains about the tightness and super strength behind it.

___________________________________________________

Lena hears a knock on Kara’s door and opens it. She sees Alex standing there, wincing in pain. Lena gives Alex a concerned look.

“I’m fine, just a little tender!” Alex informs her.

Lena quirks an eyebrow, but shrugs.

Alex shuffles in, finding Kara, Sam, and Ruby sitting at Kara’s kitchen island, which doubles as a dining room table. There are three unopened pizza boxes lying on the island’s counter-top. 

Sam stands and walks over to Alex, hugging her carefully.

“How’s our favorite government agent doing?” Sam smiles.

“Well, I’m not dead, so I’m gonna say ‘pretty good!’” Alex replies, huffing out a quick chuckle.

Ruby bounds over, thoughtfully wrapping Alex in a hug, but around her waist.

“How ya doin’, kiddo?” Alex inquires, smiling and lightly hugging her back.

Ruby beams, “It doesn’t really matter, I’m just glad you’re OK!”

Alex smirks, resting her cheek on the pre-teen’s head, “Aww, thanks Rubes!”

Alex releases her and turns toward the group, “I’m sorry if I worried any of you, but it sorta goes with the job… And she’s my sister so…”

“Aww, Alex!” Kara goes to give her a hug, but Alex takes a step back, raising her hands in defense.

“No, thank you! You reached your hug limit earlier today!” Alex tells her.

Kara pouts.

Lena hugs Kara from behind, resting her chin on Kara’s shoulder.

“How’s this?” Lena asks.

Kara smiles, leaning into Lena, placing her hands atop her girlfriend’s arms.

“Better than any Alex could ever give!” Kara admits, giggling.

Alex smirks, “Good answer, sis! I won’t hold that against you!”

Lena kisses Kara’s cheek, “Well, now that Alex is here; let the eating commence!”

Kara, Lena, and Ruby all but run to their stools, leaving two for Sam and Alex to sit next to each other.

After everyone grabs their slices, Ruby asks, smiling, “So, Alex, what’s it like to get shot?”

“Ruby Arias! Manners!” Sam warns, glaring at Ruby, pointedly.

Ruby rolls her eyes, “Oh, come on, Mom! We all know you would’ve asked if I hadn’t!”

Sam blushes.

Alex chuckles, “It’s OK, Sam... To be fair, I had a bullet-proof vest on, but even with it, it still felt like getting bashed in the ribs with a baseball bat.”

“So, should I cancel our box seats for when the Narwhals play the Star City Rockets?” Sam asked, giggling.

With a mouthful full of pizza, eyes wide, Alex asks, “Are you serious?”

“No. Why? Would you actually wanna go?” Sam says before taking a bite.

Alex swallows, “Trust me, there is nothing like a cold beer, an all-beef hot dog, and baseball!.. And given the fact that I won’t be as active in the field, I’d love to see a game!”

Sam consumes her own mouthful, “Man, that does sound pretty good… All right, that settles it, this Saturday, we’re going!”

Alex nods, her mouth full. She swallows, “Yeah, I’ll call you about meeting up and tailgating or whatever!”

Sam smiles, “I look forward to it!”

Kara and Lena share a knowing look and smirk.

___________________________________________________

The five ladies finish their meals and leave the table before heading over to the living room to watch a movie.

“Hey Alex, since it’s your night, you wanna come check out the DVDs and pick out a movie?” Kara inquires, pointing down the hall with her head.

Alex nods, confused, and follows her sister.

They enter Kara’s room, the blonde closing the door a tad to give them some privacy. Kara turns to Alex beaming.

“Ohmygod! Finally!” Kara nearly shouts.

Alex’s brow furrows, “Finally, what?.. What are you so excited about?”

“Uh, duh, you and Sam planning your first date!” Kara exclaims.

Alex sighs, “Kara, I don’t know what you thought you saw, but Sam and I are NOT going on a date.” 

Sam walks down the hall, heading to the bathroom when she hears part of Kara and Alex’s conversation. She stops to eavesdrop.

“Oh, please, Alex, she’s taking you to a baseball game! That is so a date!” Kara scoffs.

Alex blushes, “Look, Kara, I have told you numerous times… She’s just a friend… And you should know, I’d never go out with Sam!”

Sam’s jaw drops, tears start to well up in her eyes. She turns around and walks back to the living room.

“C’mon, Ruby, we’re going home… I just realized I need to take care of something important.” Sam says, grabbing her purse, which rests next to the front door.

Ruby groans, but follows her mom.

Lena, confused, stands up and walks down the hall. She too hears what’s being said.

Kara’s brow furrows, “Why wouldn’t you go out with her? You’re both smart, beautiful, and funny… Not to mention you love Ruby! You guys are literally perfect for each other!”

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose, “Yeah, Kara, we WOULD be, but unfortunately, she’s straight!”

Lena bursts through the door, “Oh, Alex, you gay idiot!”

Alex turns to look at Lena, incredulously, “Excuse me?”

Lena crosses her arms and leans against the door frame, “You heard me, Alex, you’re an idiotic gay… Sam is totally and hopelessly in love with you!.. And has been pretty much since she met you!”

Alex scoffs, “Yeah, right!”

Lena glares at Alex, “Umm, which one of us is her best friend? The one person she confides in?.. Oh, right… Me!”

Alex hesitates for a moment, as if her past with Sam plays before her eyes. 

Finally realization hits, “Oh my God, why didn’t you tell me?!”

Lena puts her hands up, defensively, “Wasn’t my secret to tell.”

Alex rolls her eyes and storms out of the room, headed for the living room. She arrives, but no one is there. Lena walks up behind her.

Lena smirks, “Check the parking garage…”

Alex looks at Lena, and without missing a beat hurries out the door, practically forgetting about her injury.

___________________________________________________

She’s running. She’s running and she’s not going to stop. At least, not until she gets her woman, anyway.

Sam and Ruby walk through the parking garage attached to Kara’s building. Sam unlocks the door to her black Cadillac Escalade with her key fob. The mother and daughter enter the vehicle and Sam starts it up. She puts the SUV in drive and drives toward the exit.

Alex busts out of the building’s front door. It’s raining, drenching Alex in a deluge, but it doesn’t matter. She’s on a mission. 

Sam reaches the garage exit, about to drive out. Alex hurriedly steps in the path of Sam’s truck.

Sam’s eyes widen, mouth agape. She puts the car in park and steps out, walking over to Alex, drenching herself, as well.

Alex shouts over the rain, “You know, one the most important skills of a DEO agent is being a pretty damn good detective… I should probably quit my job!”

Sam shakes her head in disbelief, shouting, “Why?”

Alex yells, with desperation in her eyes, “Because… I couldn’t detect you sneaking into my heart!”

Sam smiles, leaning toward Alex. Alex wraps her arms around Sam, and kisses her.

The kiss is long, passionate. They pull away, staring into each other’s eyes, ignoring the rain.

“Screw the baseball game! You wanna have dinner with me instead?” Kara says to Lena, using her super hearing to tell Lena what’s happening between the two, as they watch from the window.

“Sounds good!” Kara adds, as Sam kisses Alex again.

Lena and Kara turn away from the window.

“I give it six months before Sam proposes!” Lena states.

Kara giggles, pulling Lena into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Juliet Mercado
> 
> So, in my head canon, the baseball teams in this story are in the MLB.
> 
> If you care, great. If you don't, great.

Alex walks into Noonan’s and looks around. She spots an arm waving at her from a back corner and hear’s Kara yell, “Alex!”

Alex quickly walks over to her sister and sits across from her, as Kara pushes Alex’s mocha latte over to her.

Alex nods her appreciation as she takes a sip.

“So, are you ready for your big date Friday night?” Kara asks, smiling.

Alex coughs a little, “Well, you see we had a little change of plans.”

Kara facepalms, “Don’t tell me you bailed on her.”

“Good to know what you really think of me!” Alex scoffs. “Instead of dinner, we actually are going to that game, but we’re sitting in the outfield and we’re gonna do a little pre-gaming, as well!”

Kara giggles and blushes.

“Not that kind of pre-gaming!.. You really do think lowly of me, don’t you?” Alex says, squinting her eyes.

Kara just puts her hands up defensively.

Alex smirks and takes another sip.

“What’s that about?” Kara questions.

“What?” Alex asks, keeping the cup over her mouth.

“That smirk!” She replies.

Alex rolls her eyes and sighs, “I was just fantasizing about what Sam’ll wear to the game.”

“Wow, that’s not creepy at all...” Kara says, smiling.

“Oh, like you never did the same with Lena!” Alex counters.

“OK, OK, what is Sam wearing in this little fantasy of yours?” Kara inquires, sipping her coffee.

“Well, I pictured her wearing a baseball cap with a ponytail sticking out the back, some of the black stuff players wear under their eyes, a women’s fitted jersey, skinny jeans, and some ankle-high converse. Then my inner voice said ‘If she wears that, I might as well go ahead and rent the damn U-Haul.’” Alex answers.

Kara spits out her coffee, covering her mouth while she laughs.

“I swear to God and Rao, if I knock on her door and she’s wearing that, I’m gonna find some way to kill you and then I will!” Alex threatens.

“All right, and with that I’m gonna go. See ya later, sis!” Kara says as she stands and walks out of the cafe.

__________________________________________________

Alex walks up to the Arias household and knocks on the front door, ‘Shave and a haircut, two bits.’

Alex is wearing a backwards purple National City Narwhals hat with their logo over the bill (the anthropomorphized Narwhal’s face looks like the shark face you’d find on the nose of a jet, but with a horn and it’s flexing its left bicep down in front of its body while holding a baseball bat which rests on its shoulder), a baseball tee with the same purple on its sleeves and a gray torso with the same logo on the chest, black skinny jeans, and ankle-high boots. She’s holding two softball gloves.

Sam opens the door wearing the exact outfit Alex described to Kara.

“Kara told yo-“ Alex starts.

Sam cuts her off, “Kara told me, yeah!”

Alex sighs, but smiles, “I’d be pissed, but you look hot as hell!”

Sam kisses her, “You don’t look so bad yourself!”

Alex kisses her back, “Thanks! Here I didn’t know if you’d have one or not!”

Alex hands her a softball glove, chuckling, “You know, I played softball for eight years in high school and college. I have no idea why it took me so long to realize I was gay!”

Sam returns the chuckle, grabbing Alex’s hand and closing the door behind her as they walk to Alex’s car.

“So, who’s watching Ruby tonight?” Alex asks, as she opens the passenger door for Sam.

Alex closes it, as Sam sits. Alex runs over to the driver’s side and hops in.

Sam smiles at the awkwardness, “I’ll give you two guesses!”

Alex puts on a faux-thinking face, “Hmm, is it J’onn?”

She backs out of the driveway.

Sam snorts, “Oh God, that’d be amazing!”

Alex laughs, “Yes, yes, it would!”

They drive to the alien bar, listening to Alex’s 90s music playlist and singing along. When they arrive, Alex opens the car door for Sam, then the door to the bar.

Sam smiles, “You know don’t have to get EVERY door for me, right?”

Alex looks at her sheepishly, “Sorry, I’m just trying to make up for my obliviousness.”

Sam kisses her cheek, “Don’t worry about it! We’re literally on a date, right now! Just being here with you makes up more than enough!”

Alex blushes and takes Sam’s hand, leading her over to the bar. They order two whiskeys.

“So, just so you know, I’m gonna call Juan to take us to the game.” Sam says.

Alex swallows a sip, “Uh, OK, who’s Juan?”

“He’s my driver and since we’re both drinking and I have a daughter...” Sam replies.

Alex swallows another sip, waving her hand dismissively, “Say no more!”

“I know you’re not originally from National City, but have you always been a Narwhal fan?” Alex asks.

Sam smiles, “Eh, I kinda just follow the teams of the city I’m living in. It was the Red Sox when I was at M.I.T., it was the Meteors when I was in Metropolis, now it’s the Narwhals!..”

Alex nods.

Sam continues, “...But it does help that National City has the best team name in all of sports! I mean, narwhals?! That’s so awesome!”

Alex clinks her glass with Sam’s, “True dat!”

Sam gets a text and she turns to Alex, “Looks like Juan’s here. Do you mind going out to the car, while I use the bathroom?”

Alex looks at her in shock, “You’re actually gonna use this place’s bathroom?!”

Sam stands up, “Well, it’s either here or the stadium where about ten thousand more women have used it in one night... I’ll take the lesser of two evils.”

She walks to the back of the bar and Alex walks to the shiny black Cadillac Escalade in front of the bar. An older Latino man stands in waiting next to the car. He looks like Oliver Queen’s friend, Rene, but with more gray hairs.

“Ms. Alex?” He asks.

“Juan?” She asks back.

He opens the door for her, “Please call me Johnny! Everyone else does, well, except Ms. Lena and Ms. Sam!”

Alex smiles at him, but shuts the door, “Sorry Johnny, but I don’t feel comfortable sitting in there while you stand out here!”

“No worries, Ms. Alex!” He returns her smile.

“Please, just Alex!” She replies.

She leans up against the vehicle, crossing her arms.

“So, big fan of the Narwhals?” Johnny asks.

“Obsessively so, how ‘bout you?” She replies.

“Since it was announced that National City was getting a team!” He answers.

Alex uncrosses her arms, “What do you think of their chances this year?”

He smiles, “If they can get past San Fran-“

“They’ll probably get the pennant!” Alex finishes.

“Exactly! With Arturo Martinez batting leadoff we can do just about anything!” He says, enthusiastically.

Alex smiles, “You’re tellin’ me!”

“Makes me proud to be Puerto Rican!” Johnny adds.

Just then Sam walks out, noticing Alex and Juan laughing it up. Alex opens the door for her. Sam gives her a look.

“What? I’m already standing here, I might as well!” Alex justifies.

Sam hops in and Alex follows, closing the door behind her. Johnny gets in the driver’s seat. Sam pushes the button to raise the partition, but Alex stops her, reaching her hand over laying it on top of Sam’s.

“Whoa, whoa, Sam! Don’t shut Johnny out like that!” Alex commands.

Sam looks at her confused, “Johnny?”

“Yeah, Juan prefers Johnny!..” Alex explains.

Sam looks over to Johnny and back at Alex.

Alex continues, “...And he deserves a raise!”

Sam’s jaw drops, “Did he tell you this?”

Alex shakes her head, “Nope, I just think he needs it if he has to deal with you all the time!”

“Oh, har har!” Sam responds, “You two looked pretty chummy back there, should I be worried about him stealing you from me?”

Alex smiles, “Not a chance...”

Alex kisses Sam, then continues, “...No offense, Johnny!”

She kisses Sam again.

“None taken, Alex, I’m happily married!” He replies.

Sam breaks the kiss, breathless, “Congratulations Johnny, you’re getting a raise!”

Alex laughs, “Stick with me, Johnny, I gotcha covered!”

“Gracias, Alex!” He replies.

They pull up outside of the stadium and Johnny opens the door closest to the structure, away from the street. Sam and Alex exit the vehicle.

__________________________________________________

Alex and Sam find their seats in the outfield. They both duel wield a beer and a hot dog.

“You know, I’m actually starting to regret my feelings for you...” Sam tells Alex.

Alex bites her dog, “Why?” She asks with a mouthful.

Sam giggles and smiles, “Because, no sane person puts pickle relish on a hot dog!”

Alex puts a hand to her chest in mock offense, “Well, clearly you’ve never had an Alex Danvers hot dog! Mustard, relish, and onions, give it a shot!”

Alex lifts the hot dog to Sam’s face and Sam takes a bite. A few moments pass as Sam chews the sandwich. She likes it, but she isn’t going to give Alex the satisfaction.

“Eh, it’s all right, I guess.” She says, swallowing it.

“You know, one of the gifts of being a professional investigator is knowing when someone’s lying! Your pupils expanded when you lied just now!” Alex replies, smiling.

Sam pouts, “It IS pretty good and you’re no fun!”

Alex finishes her hot dog and dramatically brushes of her hands before sticking them up, “Fine, date’s over.” She starts to get up.

But Sam pulls her back down, “Oh, you’re not goin’ anywhere... unless it’s to get more food!”

Alex laughs, “Yes, ma’am!”

Alex pulls her into a kiss. Sam smiles at her, the look in her eyes asking how she got this lucky.

The P.A. announces, “Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for your very own, Arturo Martinez!”

Martinez walks up to home plate with a purple helmet on his head and a black, wooden bat in his hands. He bats right-handed.

Alex and Sam stand up to clap and cheer, enthusiastically.

The Star City pitcher winds up and releases the ball. It’s outside, so it’s a ‘ball.’ The catcher throws the ball back.

The pitcher tosses again. It’s a 95mph curveball. It’s a ‘strike.’ The crowd boos the pitcher.

Another pitch, another ‘strike.’ The boos get louder. One more ‘strike’ and Martinez is out.

The pitcher throws again, but Martinez gets a piece of this one and it goes flying. It’s back, back, back, and Sam puts up her glove to catch it. The ball’s actually going to land in her mitt, she can’t believe it. 

Except it doesn’t. Before she knows it, another glove moves in the way and snags the ball. Sam blinks in disbelief as she looks for the culprit. 

It’s Alex.

Sam’s affronted, “Thief!”

Alex shrugs her shoulders, “It’s fair game!”

Sam’s speechless.

Alex smiles, “Look, I learned a long time ago, from watching sports highlights, that after you catch a home run, you give it to a pretty girl and win her heart!”

Alex places the ball in Sam’s mitt.

Sam looks down at the ball and back up to Alex. She smiles, “Smooth!”

Alex smiles back, “Yeah, well, I try!”

Sam kisses her cheek.  
__________________________________________________

It’s the start of the ‘Seventh Inning Stretch’ and Sam returns to her seat after buying nachos.

Alex looks at the tray of chips, cheese, and... jalapeños?

“You think relish is gross, but jalapeños are OK?!” Alex asks in feigned shock.

Sam answers with her mouth full, “What can I say? The Kryptonian in me LOVES spicy food!”

The P.A. announces, “All right ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the Seventh Inning Kiss Cam! And since it’s ‘Pride Month’ let’s see those couples full of pride!”

The video board has a pride-themed heart border framing the kissing couples. The camera finds Sam and Alex and when they realize it, their lips meet each other’s. 

The camera moves away, but they’re still full on making out. When Sam finally pulls away to breathe, Alex smiles and says, “Wow... those jalapeños sure are spicy!”

Sam swats her playfully.

Alex laughs.

After they’re all calmed down after the kiss, Sam asks, “How did they know all of those couples weren’t just straight friends or whatever?”

“Ah, you must not follow the team on Twitter or Facebook or subscribe to their emailed newsletter.” Alex responds.

Sam shakes her head.

Alex continues, “They respectfully asked any LGBT+ couples who were going to the game to provide their seat numbers if they wanted to participate. I figured you’d like it, so I signed us up!”

Sam pecks Alex on the lips, “Good call!”  
__________________________________________________

The Narwhals end up beating the Rockets 7 to 4. 

They're about to leave when Sam pulls Alex over to a team store.

"Sorry, I collect mini bats." Sam explains, sheepishly.

Alex squeezes her hand a little tighter, "Hey, I don't care, but I thought you didn't really follow the sport."

"You're right, I don't, but it's kind of a tradition. When I attend a game for a team I haven't seen play live, I buy a mini bat... If that makes sense." Sam replies.

Alex nods, "It does. So, Red Sox and Meteors, I'm assuming."

Sam grabs a purple mini bat with the 'National City Narwhals' and the logo painted on the thicker end.

"And now, Narwhals!" Sam says, smiling and lifting up the bat.

While in the store, they can't help but look around at some of the other memorabilia.

Sam finds a purple ball cap, but instead of where the logo would normally be, a plush horn pokes out. She removes her own hat and replaces it with the 'horn' hat.

She turns to Alex, wiggling her eyebrows, suggestively, "Hey Alex, I'm horny!"

Alex shakes her head, but can't hide the smile on her face.

Sam purchases the bat and they walk out of the stadium hand-in-hand. As they exit, Alex notices a crowd of fans converging on one area next to a large door. It’s the player’s exit.

“Hey, let me see that ball.” Alex says to Sam.

Sam hands her the ball and Alex walks over to the crowd. She whips out here DEO ID and makes her way through the group to get to the players.

She gets to the guard rail and there, Arturo Martinez, is signing autographs.

“Hey Martinez! Here’s your homer from the first, could you sign it for me please?” Alex asks.

She tosses him the ball and he catches. He smiles, then gives a pleading look, “You know this was my 150th homer, right? Could I please keep it?”

“Sorry, but I need it to impress a girl.” She replies.

He smiles brighter, “Say no more!”

He signs and returns it. Alex smiles at him, then turns and walks away through the crowd.

She meets back up with Sam, now tossing her the ball. Sam catches it.

“Aww, Alex, you didn’t have to do that!” Sam coos.

Alex shrugs and smiles, “I wanted to!”

Sam pulls her into a kiss. Johnny pulls up, gets out, and opens the door for them.

“Some game, am I right, Alex?” He says, smiling, as they hop in the back seat.

“Trust me, Johnny, you have no idea!” She replies, as she gives a sly smirk to Sam.  
__________________________________________________

They pull up outside Sam’s house. Alex walks her to the front door. They hold each other’s hands. They stop and Sam turns to Alex.

“So, Alex, would you like to come in for breakfast?” Sam asks, wiggling her eyebrows, suggestively.

Alex releases her hand from Sam’s.

“You know, Sam, this is hard, but I’m going to have to pass...” Alex replies.

Sam looks away, disappointed.

Alex continues, “...Sam, look at me...”

Alex places her hand under Sam’s chin and lifts her head until their eyes meet.

“...I just don’t wanna sleep with you on the first date. I’m kinda a traditionalist, in that sense.” Alex finishes with a peck to Sam’s lips.

“OK, I get it. Playing hard to get, I see you, Agent Danvers!” Sam replies.

Alex groans, “Sam, will you be my girlfriend? We’ve already known each other for a while, so I don’t consider it rushing into anyth-“

Sam interrupts her with a deep, passionate kiss. When Sam finally pulls away, “Yes, yes, I will!”

Alex smiles, “All right... I’ll call you later, babe!”

“Yeah, you better!” Sam responds, before pulling her into another kiss.

They let go and Sam unlocks and opens the door. She steps in, and closes the door slowly as she smiles at Alex.

Alex watches her as she walks backwards down the walkway.

Sam waves, “Good night!”

Alex waves back.

When the door finally closes, Alex pumps her fist, celebrating silently. 

On the other side of the door, Sam does the same.

Yep, it was definitely a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
